


Jeyne and Robb

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne will do anything to make Robb happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeyne and Robb

Those few days when she'd tended his battle wounds and comforted him from the pain of his best friend's betrayal, those few days when she was just Jeyne and he was only Robb...those days were over now. Jeyne said her wedding vows with the curses and threats of the Freys ringing in her ears. She could understand their anger and the insult they felt, but she was sixteen and it only made her fall deeper in love.

A king had chosen to honor her, Jeyne, granddaughter of merchants, above a more powerful family linked by blood and marriage to every other family in the kingdom. Handsome Robb, scion of one of the oldest and greatest families in Westeros, had taken her to be his wife. His Queen. It was like a song come to life. 

"You'll be the ruin of him," one of his northern bannermen told her when Robb was not in earshot. He didn't say it unkindly, just plainly and with sadness. 

"I won't. I swear I won't," Jeyne said earnestly, too young back then to understand that she'd already ruined Robb. 

Sometimes in the coming days, their first days as man and wife, she felt as though Robb himself viewed her as his ruination. He was distant sometimes, almost cold, sitting and sharpening his blade as if she was not there, not replying when she sought to coax him into conversation. Other times he made her feel that she was all he wanted and needed in this world, holding her tightly, whispering his devotion and possession so fervently as he claimed her body again and again. 

Her mother's pride was greater than her father's, though his was the ancient lineage while her mother's father had been a rich merchant who'd purchased a noble title. Her mother's mother had been a witch from the East. Jeyne had been too young when she died to remember her, but people in the westerlands still talked about Maggy the Frog. Her mother told her it was one of Maggy's recipes as she urged her to drink the brew. 

"It will help you to conceive, daughter," Sybelle Spicer Westerling said. "Princes shall grow in your womb."

Jeyne wanted so much to give Robb sons. Not just heirs to allay his allies' worries, but little boys that could replace his dead little brothers. She drank the foul-tasting brew each and every morning.

"Couldn't you make it taste sweeter?" she asked her mother one morning. "Perhaps add honey?"

"The recipe must be very specific to work as it should. You want to give your royal husband a prince, don't you?"

"More than anything," Jeyne answered truthfully. 

Yet her body would not do its part. Her moon blood came, ending her hope that she'd conceived. Jeyne wept. She had failed Robb. He found her like that. "What's the matter, sweetling?" he asked her, concern in his voice. The concern turned to anger. "Has someone said something unkind to you? Who was it?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I have my moon blood. I'm so sorry, Robb."

He laughed. "It's been three weeks, love." He winked at her. "We'll just have to keep trying."

He did his part two or three times a night for the next month, but Jeyne's moon blood still came again that following month. She cried again and he comforted her again, but Jeyne knew he was disappointed. He'd told her on their wedding night how his father had spent only two weeks with his mother before leaving to keep fighting Robert's Rebellion after meeting and marrying her. Jeyne had had two months and there was no Stark heir in her belly. 

Lady Catelyn was polite and correct when she returned to Riverrun and spoke with Jeyne, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes: she thought her son had made a huge mistake in marrying Jeyne. She spoke to Jeyne kindly, but the accusing look in her eyes said it all. 

Jeyne felt like a failure the evening after Robb had executed Lord Karstark. He just sat in the godswood, answering her tersely when he answered her at all. Finally, in desperation, she went to ask Lady Catelyn's advice. It was not particularly helpful. How could she give him space and time when she felt this desperate need to do something for him. 

Their relationship had begun with her attempt to comfort him in the oldest way known to man and woman. Jeyne hoped he would at least allow her to give him that kind of comfort again. She went to Robb in the godswood and sank to her knees before him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. Jeyne was surprised when Robb pushed her away. She could hear him breathe heavily.

"My love, what-?" she started to ask.

"On your hands and knees," he commanded, sounding harsher than she'd ever heard him. 

Trembling, Jeyne obeyed him, getting onto all fours, thinking he meant to take her as a stallion takes a mare. She heard him drop to his knees behind her and felt him shove her skirt up to her waist. She felt shameful for not having on any underclothes, though she'd removed her underwear before going to him for his sake. 

"Slut," Robb whispered, and it both aroused her and hurt her. She felt his tongue on her and she cried out at the pleasure of the sensation. And then his fingers were on her, in her, and he was commenting about her plentiful lubrication, making her so ashamed and so aroused. 

Then he stopped teasing her. She felt one of his hands on her hips and glanced behind her to see him guiding his manhood into her with his other hand. Only he had the wrong hole. Jeyne shrieked as she felt Robb enter her arsehole. It hurt and it was wrong and disgusting and why and how could he make such an error. 

"That's not the right place," she said tearfully. 

"Shhhh, sweetling, I know, shhhh. It can be good this way too. Just relax and let yourself enjoy it."

"It hurts, Robb."

"It'll stop hurting as soon as you relax." He caressed her back and leaned across to kiss her shoulder. 

How was she supposed to relax with a prick up her arse, Jeyne thought irritably. She wanted to tell Robb to stop, but she had come to him. If this was what he wanted, she would give it to him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on just breathing in and out. 

Robb was still lodged all the way inside her, he hadn't begun moving yet, waiting for her. His fingers went to that spot between her legs and worked there until she forgot about the prick in her arse and thought only about her building pleasure. But Robb stopped before she reached the apex of pleasure and slowly eased his cock out, only to shove it right back in. 

Jeyne was shocked by the feeling. It no longer hurt much. It felt pleasurable in a queer way. She began to meet Robb's thrusts. He clutched her hips with both hands and moved faster and harder. A thought came to her and it seemed too slutty for a decent girl to do, but then decent girls didn't take cocks in their arses either. She slid her hand between her legs and tried to finish what Robb had started. 

When she succeeded, when she shuddered and moaned her pleasure under him, it spurred Robb to his own climax. He gripped her tight and spurted his seed inside that place it could not take root. Briefly Jeyne wondered if today might have been the day she conceived if they'd done it the proper way. But she felt good. She had given her husband something he needed. 

"I love you," he told her. 

"I love you more," she replied. 

"No, I love you more." 

Smiling and laughing, they teased each other lying entwined on the grass. For a moment they were just Jeyne and Robb again.


End file.
